Heights
by KSchmidtluvr24
Summary: Logan has always been afraid of heights, but can one incident at the amusement park, that Sherwood High, Freshmen go to; bring two people who belong together. This is the one-shot of how Kendall and Logan got together going on a school field trip. KOGAN!


Heights

**A/N: This is just a one shot I made up while I was at this amusement park. And I couldn't help, but have to write this story. And of course it has to be a Kogan. I just love Kogan to death. Well enjoy.**

** Disclaimer; I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I don't.**

"WE ARE HERE!" Carlos practically screamed as he ran from the back of the bus to the front of it in a few seconds.

"Carlos Garcia, calm down, or I will make you stick with one of us teachers, the whole time we are here." Mr. Rogers said sternly as he eyed Carlos.

Kendall, Logan, and James, snickered at Carlos' actions from the back of the bus.

Today, Sherwood High School, freshmen were taking a field trip to Silver Dollar City, amusement park. **A/N: (This place isn't in Minnesota, but I've been here before, and I know all the rides, and stuff like that. So I just decided to use this place.) **And the yellow bus had just reached the amusement park.

And of course, Carlos, even being fifteen years old, acted like a five year old all the time. "Good try!" Kendall laughed at Carlos.

"Shut up!" Carlos answered as he took his seat right next to James again.

Logan and Kendall just looked at each other before they started laughing hysterically at Carlos again. And as they laughed, Kendall threw his arm around Logan's shoulders, unconsciously. But Kendall always had to touch Logan in some way. It was just a natural reaction that he did.

And Logan also then leaned unconsciously into Kendall more.

And some of the girls ahead of them were giving the four boys weird looks. And James being James, he was able to sense when girls were looking at him. He looked up to see three of the most popular girls in their grade, giving them weird looks.

"Guys, shut up! Mary, Taylor, and Angel are giving us weird looks! Even though they know that I'm the hottest guy of the freshmen class!" He exclaimed.

The other three just started to laugh again. "I said shut up!" James said. He was starting to get mad. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were being ridiculous again.

Before Carlos, Logan, and Kendall could laugh anymore, the teachers told everybody to settle down, and then they allowed the students to start getting off the bus.

Kendall unwillingly pulled his arm away from Logan so he could get off the bus. But Logan then gave Kendall a small smile. This immediately in turn made a smile grow on Kendall's face.

The four best friends then got off of the bus and followed the rest of their classmates to one of the busses that would take them to the Theme park.

"I'm so excited. We are going to ride all of the rides; we are going to find a corn dog stand. And then we are going to…" Carlos began.

"Carlos." Logan interrupted him. "Calm down. If we go running around everywhere like monkeys, then we are for sure going to get lost."

James scoffed. "Logan, you worry too much, and everything has to be planned according to you, or we are all going to get killed."

Logan was silent for a few moments. Even though he knew that James wasn't trying to be mean. But it still hurt him. He was the victim of many bullying cases when he was younger. He already has multiple memories of people saying mean things about him.

Kendall always watched Logan and once he saw this he immediately slapped James in the back of the head.

"HEY! MY HAIR, KENDALL!" James shrieked.

"Don't be mean to Logan then." Kendall said, he was smirking.

James just huffed and went and stood by Carlos as they waited for the bus.

"Thanks, Kendall." Logan said shyly. It made his heart flutter when Kendall had just defended him. And Logan knew why he felt that way about Kendall.

Kendall was an amazing person inside and out, and Logan couldn't help but not only fall in love with Kendall. But with his personality and characteristics.

Logan noticed that Kendall was a sweet and caring person. And he put everyone else first before himself, and Logan admired that about him.

And it was only a year ago; when he was in eighth grade, Logan found out that he had a huge crush on Kendall Knight.

The bus soon had picked up the freshman, and headed towards the direction of Silver Dollar City.

Once the bus had reached the dropping off place, all of the students and teachers got off and gathered at the entrance of the amusement park.

"Okay, students, quiet down." Mrs. Wells began. "Okay this is what we are going to do, and here is our plan."

Mrs. Wells talked the whole time about when to meet back at the exit. And about all the rules they all had to follow. And blah blah blah.

After she finished talking she let all of the kids run and go through the gates.

"So, Logan, I guess we are going together." Kendall said. James and Carlos had already ran off somewhere. It was kind of weird how fast they could disappear.

Logan smiled. "Sure, seeing how I can't find Carlos or James anywhere. I thought all of us would go as a group." But Logan was secretly happy that James and Carlos already ran off somewhere.

"Well, come on let's go." Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's wrist and started leading them towards their first ride.

"Thunderation?" Logan asked as he and Kendall looked up at the sign.

Kendall just gave Logan this sly smile. And it kind of scared Logan. Kendall was a mysterious person. "Come on Logie, it's not that scary." Kendall said.

This nickname that Kendall gave Logan when they were eight, made Logan blush every time Kendall said it. And Logan had no idea why. But the nickname seemed to scream with affection every time that Kendall said it.

"I just don't really like roller coasters, you know that Kendall."

A person roughly pushed pass Logan making him bump into Kendall's chest, surprisingly strong chest.

And Logan blushed once he realized how close him and Kendall were together. He looked up at Kendall shyly with the blush apparent on his face.

Kendall also couldn't help but be overjoyed with the close contact. But soon Logan had enough room to step back.

"Well, you know that I would also protect you no matter what, Logie." Kendall said. And he truly meant that he would protect Logan with everything that he has in him.

Kendall also had to admit that he had a little crush on Logan. Okay, it wasn't tiny. It was the biggest crush a person could have on another person without it being called "Love".

"Fine, but you have to protect me no matter what." Logan said sternly.

Oh, Kendall had no problem with that.

So the two headed into Thunderation's waiting lines.

_~Heights~_

"Oh, my god. I'm never going on another roller coaster as long as I live." Logan said. He had never been so scared in his life before. He could swear that his life was flashing before his eyes. But that was before Kendall grabbed his hand as they went into the tunnel.

That was the only thing that made the ride bearable. Logan could hold onto Kendall's hand all the time.

"And, I'm never letting you convince me of going on a roller coaster again." Logan continued.

He still had a blush on his face. He was embarrassed of his screaming, and he was embarrassed of Kendall having to hold his hand. It's not like he didn't enjoy it.

"I can convince you of anything, Logan." Kendall smirked. "I can also tell that me holding your hand made you less scared."

Each passing moment and with each time that Logan blushed, Kendall was pretty sure that Logan felt the same way that he felt.

And whether Kendall knew it or not a plan was starting to form in his brain.

"So what do you want to do next?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. His other blush was just starting to fade. "Umm, anything that has our feet on the ground… Or close to it."

A huge grin appeared on Kendall's face. "Well, let's go on the lost river. It's hot today and that will sure cool us down. And we are never four feet above solid ground."

Logan wasn't sure but as long as Kendall was right beside him, he could do anything.

Kendall and Logan walked out of The Lost River's exit soaking wet.

"Well, at least we aren't hot anymore Logie-bear." Kendall said smirking. He could see the outline of Logan's muscles through his wet shirt. And he couldn't help but think that it was hot.

"Yeah, but now I'm soaking wet." Logan complained.

"Let's dry ourselves off with a roller coaster." Kendall suggested raising his eyebrows, in a fashion that only he could pull off.

"Uhh, I said no more roller coasters, Kendall."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand which made Logan's face flush. "Like I said. I will always protect you." Kendall said softly.

"But, you can't protect me if I fly out of the seat!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall chuckled, Logan was such a dramatist. He made everything worse than it originally was.

"Then I'll hold onto you as tight as I can."

Logan smiled shyly at the ground.

Kendall took that as a yes, and he dragged Logan off to another roller coaster. Their hands were still linked together.

_~Heights~_

Kendall and Logan sat on a bench eating their food and their drinks.

"So, how many rides do we have left Logie?" Kendall asked as he started to pull out the park map. It showed the rides location and all of the restrooms, stores, and food places.

Logan gave Kendall a quick smile. "We still have to ride Powder Keg. What a weird name." Logan said.

Kendall said. "Well, let's hurry and eat so we can get out of here and ride that roller coaster."

Logan seriously did not want to ride a roller coaster. He has already been on three of them and he did not really enjoy them at all. But Kendall was practically forcing him to go on these rides. It wasn't like he could just run away from Kendall.

"But, do we have to ride this one?" Logan whined. He seriously was sick of rides.

Kendall caressed Logan's cheek playfully. "Of course we have to Logie. It will be good for you to get out and ride some roller coasters."

"I'm pretty sure that it won't matter if I don't ride one roller coaster Kendall. I have already ridden three of them, and that is enough for me." Logan shook his head. He was slightly leaning into Kendall's hand. It just felt so great to have Kendall's hand on his face.

"Do it for me." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, causing the pale boy to blush.

Under Kendall's control, Logan couldn't say no to him. "Umm I-I guess I c-c-could do that." Logan was able to stutter out.

Kendall knew that flirting with Logan always worked. Now he just had to declare to the brunette that he liked him. And surely Logan will return his feelings.

"Thanks," Kendall whispered again.

The two finished their food in silence before they started to head out and make their way towards _Powder Keg_.

Logan found himself in the position of staring up at a roller coaster sign. But this one seemed way more scary.

The roller coaster at the beginning shoots from 0-53 miles per hour in 2.8 seconds. And the highest drop is 110 feet. And the fastest mpg it goes is 65. And Logan was extremely scared.

Kendall saw Logan's face and he knew that Logan was eternally freaking out.

"Logan, everything will be okay." Kendall tried to reassure the trembling boy.

"How do you know?" Logan snapped. He really hated Kendall right now.

"Because, the chance of something happening is really rare Logan."

Kendall pulled Logan into a comforting hug. And Logan mumbled something into Kendall's chest, and trying to hide his blush.

Kendall was able to get Logan to follow him and wait in the line.

"Please, Kendall, don't make me ride this. I will do anything if you don't make me ride it." Logan had begged Kendall to not make him ride a ride, at least six other times already.

But Kendall knew that Logan needed to get out and actually try some stuff. "A life without risk is a life unlived my friend." Kendall said, using his famous quote.

Logan just mumbled something about hating Kendall.

Soon the two had reached the first of the line, and if Logan was scared before, he was even more scared now.

He was clutching Kendall's shirt, as the roller coaster came for the next riders. "Oh, god, please don't make me do this Kendall." Logan begged once again.

"Logan, you will be fine."

The two were silent as they sat down in the seats. But Logan was trembling with fear. Soon the roller coaster attendants came around and put the bars down.

"Kendall, I'm so going to kill you afterwards." Logan said looking into the blonde's eyes.

The roller coaster than started to go forward slowly and soon they were being lifted up sideways, to go onto the real roller coaster track.

Logan was clutching onto to Kendall's shirt. "Logan, calm down." Kendall said.

Logan was silent.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand knowing that it would calm Logan down at least a little bit.

"You will be…" The traffic light ahead of them turned red and made a siren noise, then it turned yellow and made a louder siren noise, and then when it turned green and the boys were blasted from 0 to 60 miles per hour.

The whole time Logan was screaming and Kendall was laughing.

They did twists and turns and right as they went up a hill, the roller coaster seemed to quickly slow down.

Logan was practically crying. "Kendall, I hate you!"

And as soon as the coaster reached the very top of the drop, sparks flew, and it stopped as Logan screamed.

The roller coaster didn't go downhill at all, but instead it was stuck up at the top.

"OH, MY GOD!" Logan screamed as he held onto Kendall's hand.

Logan was deathly afraid of heights and that is why he did not like riding any ride associated with heights.

Oops, Kendall thought as he looked down the side of the coaster. Of course something would happen when he had told Logan that the chances of something happening were really low.

But of course, something had to happen. And right now Logan was killing Kendall's hand, with his death grip.

"Logan, everything will…" Kendall began.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT THAT WE ARE STUCK." Logan screamed.

Logan was really scared. He hated heights.

"Logan, everything will be alright. We are just stuck. We are not going to die." Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's free hand.

"But, Kendall, you know I'm afraid of heights." Logan said as he looked into Kendall's beautiful green eyes. This seemed to calm him down some.

Kendall could always calm Logan down, when needed. And Logan hated it, because if he was mad at Kendall, it didn't last for long, because Kendall had some sort of power over him.

"Just, don't look down okay. Look at me, I will keep you safe." Kendall whispered as he held onto Logan. Their bodies intertwined. Their hearts beating together. Their souls connected. It was like they were meant to be.

The roller coaster moved a little, and everyone though that it was starting again. But it soon abruptly stopped. "KENDALL!" Logan screamed as he held onto him.

"Shhhhh, Logan I have you."

Logan couldn't help, but snuggle his head further into Kendall's comforting chest.

Kendall couldn't help, but think about how beautiful Logan looked, even if they were at the brink of death. And Kendall had to admit, that he was a scared. But seeing as Logan was about to lose his mind, Kendall knew he had to stay strong.

Kendall cupped Logan's cheeks, effectively making the smaller boy look up at him.

And at the moment when the two locked eyes, their hearts started to beat faster, they began to be nervous. Even the great Kendall Knight.

Kendall began to caress everywhere on Logan's face. And he couldn't help but think about how beautiful Logan looked. His long eyelashes, his cute nose, and pouty lips. Logan was the image of perfection in Kendall's eyes.

Kendall started to lean closer to the brunette beauty. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of Logan's face if Logan rejected him.

But surprisingly, Kendall felt another pair of lips on his, another pair of heaven, soft lips. And oh, Logan's bottom lip fit so perfectly between his. And Kendall would say that there were sparks, and fireworks, and everything cliché. But it was true.

And in that moment, with the first kiss; Kendall knew that if there was one person that he would be together with forever, it would be Logan Mitchell.

The two pulled away in need of air.

"W-w-w-was that you k-kissing me, o-or…" Logan began.

Kendall kissed Logan again, to prove that he wasn't just kissing him out of the heat of the moment. Kendall truly had feelings for Logan.

Logan looked breathless as they pulled away from each other again.

"I really like you, Logan." Kendall began. He was starting to feel his nerves coming back up again. Kendall was never nervous, and he would think that little Logan Mitchell, would make him feel this way.

Logan didn't even know what to feel, but he knew there was extreme happiness and bliss, knowing that the person he liked also liked him back.

"K-kiss me a-again." Logan said. And as Kendall was about to kiss him, the roller coaster started up again. It only gave warning for a second before it quickly went full speed down the drop.

Kendall and Logan about bumped heads, but soon Logan was back to screaming and Kendall was smiling like an idiot.

After the group on the coaster got off, they received many apologies, for them having to be stuck.

And as soon as Kendall and Logan walked out of the exit, Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, causing his face to turn a bright red.

The two walked hand in hand for awhile before they found a somewhat silent place they could talk.

"So, umm what are we Kendall?" Logan asked. He didn't want to seem too hopeful in case Kendall really didn't like him back.

Kendall cupped Logan's face again and he gave Logan a long and passionate kiss.

"I guess we can be boyfriends if you like." Kendall said. He was once again raising his eyebrows like caterpillars.

Logan giggled causing Kendall to smile. He loved Logan's laugh.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Kendall." Logan aid as he hugged Kendall, placing his head on Kendall's chest. He listened to Kendall's heartbeat for a few moments to make sure, that this was real.

"I really do like you Logan." Kendall whispered against Logan's ear.

Logan blushed and snuggled closer to Kendall.

Kendall and Logan didn't even realize that they were at the meeting spot, where all the students and teachers were supposed to meet up with each other again.

"So I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Kendall and Logan turned to look at the sound of the voice, and at least half of the freshmen class were staring at them.

But it was James who had said it.

"That is why Carlos and I left you two alone." James smirked.

Logan blushed and Kendall kissed the top of his head.

"Well, thanks." Kendall said as he looked around at the rest of his class. None of them seemed to be bothered by their public displays of affection.

"No problem," Carlos said as he walked up behind James.

Logan was still blushing furiously into Kendall's chest.

"Well, at least we know who the girl is." Carlos said.

_~Heights~_

On the bus ride going back to the school, Kendall and Logan held hands the entire way with Logan's head on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall's head on Logan's

They were breathing the same, their hearts were in sync with their beating. It was like Kendall and Logan were puzzle pieces, and they did fit together perfectly. Without one the other was lost and broken and confused. And if the other one was mashed and broken then the other puzzle piece was the exact same way.

The boys stayed like that for a long time holding onto each other in their sleep. And pretty much the freshman class watched the two boys sleep in peace.

Once the bus reached back to Sherwood high, Mrs. Knight was already waiting for the bus. She was picking up all of the kids, well Kendall's friends. They all lived in the same neighborhood, so she really didn't mind.

"So, how was it." Mrs. Knight asked as James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all got into her car.

She received answers of it was fine, it was fun, and amazing. Then she received a story from Kendall and Logan and how they got stuck up on a roller coaster. Which worried her a little bit, but not much she could have sued the place if she wanted to.

Mrs. Knight, also being a mother of twp, knew that something had changed with the group of four. The tension in the air was different. It wasn't bad tension. But something had definitely happened today. Her mother senses were kicking.

She looked in her rearview mirror only to see Kendall and Logan exchanging shy glances with one another. Each time one would look at the other, the other would look away shyly, bushing.

But a smile came to her face once she knew something good had happened between the two boys know. It had always been coming for awhile.

_~Heights~ _

Kendall and Logan stood in front of Logan's house.

James and Carlos had already headed up to their houses walking side by side. They were close with each other like Kendall and Logan were with each other. That's how it always worked.

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Wait, you are coming over tomorrow right?" Logan asked, his eyes widened a bit.

Kendall chuckled at Logan's cuteness. "You are cute, Logie. Of course I'm coming over tomorrow. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love spending time with you… And kissing you." Kendall said.

A blush grew on Logan's face.

A somewhat awkward silence grew between the two boys after Kendall's comment.

"I knew I shouldn't have said it." Kendall exclaimed.

Logan chuckled. "It's fine Kendall. And by the way. I do enjoy kissing you too."

Kendall actually blushed at that too.

"S-so what are we Kendall?" Logan asked. He had to know what he meant to the taller teen.

"We are whatever you want us to be Logan." Kendall used his charm when it was most needed. Which was like right now.

Logan blushed and looked away from Kendall's beautiful green eyes.

"I-I-I want us to be b-boyfriends."

Kendall's dimples were revealed after he smiled. He then swooped din to give Logan a kiss.

"Then, we will be boyfriends, Logan."

The two kissed for a couple of minutes. "I really do like you Kendall." Logan said.

Kendall gave Logan another passionate kiss. "I really like you too."

"So, I will see you tomorrow." Logan assured.

Kendall nodded giving Logan one last kiss on the head.

Logan opened the door and stepped into his house. And as he shut the door he went to the window and watched Kendall walk away. And to his surprise Kendall was looking back at the house with a love-struck look on his face that matched Logan's

Both of the boys were looking forward to tomorrow and what it would bring. They were also looking forward to their lives as lover and what it would be like. Because surely nothing with each other could be wrong.

**A/N: I just had to write this even though I know I should be working on Hall of Fame. And I have actually been to Silver Dollar City before. (Sometimes I call it Steal your dollar City :) And I'm going there again for Spanish Club! Excited, even though I've already been there at least ten times already. **

** Well please leave me a review and tell me how it was.**


End file.
